Fifteen Minutes
by cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Can you fall in love in fifteen minutes? Persona 3 and 4 Crossover, Ken x Nanako. Probably Sappy, probably fluffy. No flames, just constructive criticism. Oneshot.


S'up people? Here I am with my very first Persona Fic! It's a crossover… Persona 3 and 4. Ken x Nanako. Don't you guys think this is a cute pairing? I'm one for unpopular pairings xD

Anyway, I'm testing my writing skills again for my next fic (Eriol x Tomoyo), so please give me your Constructive Criticisms!

Leave a review! Feedback is most welcome! Warning: Ken x Nanako fluff (or at least a shot at fluff), Ken x FeMC hints, sappy-ness?

**Beta Reading by ChocolateFantasies. I don't own Persona 3 and 4.**

-XXX-

Ken's POV

"Here's your order, miss," I said politely as I placed a cup of coffee on a woman's table. She nodded meekly in reply, and I turned around to wait on more tables.

Suddenly the door burst open, letting in some of the rain inside. A thirteen-year-old girl stood there, soaking wet from the storm even though she had on a raincoat and umbrella.

"Need a seat, miss?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, and I escorted her to a table good for two people.

I gave her the restaurant's menu, and the brunette scanned it for about five seconds. "Would you like a drink, miss?"

"The Pheromone Coffee, please," She said. I flashed a faint smile at her and got her order. In a few moments, her coffee was done and I handed it to her. "Thank you"—she squinted—"Amada-san."

"No problem." My watched beeped twice. It was time for my break. I went to the kitchen and untied my apron. I have fifteen minutes to get to know her.

-XXX-

I came back to the brunette girl, her coffee half-full and her cake half-eaten. "Oh hello Amada-san," She said. "I have some cake left. Want some?"

"No thanks," I answered. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but, what's your name?" I said as hard as I could. I don't want to sound like a maniac or something.

"Nanako. Dojima Nanako. Nice to meet you, Amada-san."

"Please, call me Ken." I drank from my tumbler full of Pheromone Coffee. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Ken-san, it's so warm and toasty in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's wonderful."

"Very!" We both sipped our coffees. "Ken-san, could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Sure," I began. "You see, I was an orphan. But I guess that helped me become mature a t a very young age. My mother… well let's say something very unfortunate happened and that made me change.

"I decided that I should avenge her death and so I sought revenge on the person who did it. I joined this group so I could get payback, but he… he almost died.

"Also, I met a girl—six years older than me, but she was very kind. At first, I treated her like a mother or a sister, but she got to know me better and so did I. I fell in love with her, but… she's protecting everyone now. She loved me too, she told me. And I still miss her… How about you, Nanako-chan?" She swallowed her cake. I saw a tear run down her cheek, but she did her best to smile.

"My mom died, too," Nanako said, "and I was left with my dad. He was too busy at work so I was alone at home, but it made me independent.

"One day, my cousin came to stay with us for a year. He was like my missing family member, and he was very nice. I called him Big Bro, and he helped with my relationship with Dad. He told me that Dad still loves me. I could easily open up to Big Bro, but sometimes he goes with his friends to solve mysterious cases in our town.

"But then I got kidnapped and was thrown into a TV—could you believe that? Good thing Big Bro came to the rescue. I almost died because of this 'fog,' but he made the right choice and that made me live.

"He left town, I miss him too, but I could never forget the time he made feel like his biological sister. If I find him again, I would hug him on the spot!"

I held her trembling hand. It was warm, and she looked at me. Her gaze reminded me of Hamuko-san—heartwarming but firm. The rush of feelings I had at that moment was the same as when I met Hamuko-san. I had this urge to hug her, but I'll just save that for later.

The rain was still going strong, so basically, she was stranded here. Most of the customers were. I resumed my duty as a part-time waiter. I reviewed the occurrences a while ago. Was I too abrupt with the story? Did she understand? Does she think I'm a maniac?

Nanako was now reading a book. _Romeo and Juliet_—it read. It was a graphic novel. When she caught me sneaking glances at her she would grin, and would grin back.

I think it was too fast—love at first sight, perhaps?

Whatever it was, I hope I left a good impression on her.

Occasionally, I catch her sneaking glances at me. Then a thought hit me—fifteen minutes. Then we're now close? Normally, I would find that absurd, but now… not so much. There was something about Nanako that made me attracted to her like a moth to a flame. It was just like with Hamuko-san…

Finally, the rain stopped, and it was thirty minutes until midnight. While sweeping the floor, I went closer to Nanako and spoke to her. "I guess this is goodbye, huh? I'll surely miss you."

She handed me a strip of paper. "That's my phone and address. I'd love some company from you. Thanks." The brunette smiled the sweetest I've ever seen, stood up, and left. I gave her a wink, then saw her blush. I just noticed this: the whole time I was with her, her cheeks were red and so were mine. Was the feeling mutual? I hope so.

"Goodbye, Ken-san! See you soon!" Were the last words I heard from her before she walked out the door, but I wished I would hear more from her.

"Bye, Nanako-chan!" And as soon as she was outside, I whispered, "I love you."

-XXX-

Nanako POV

I took another glance at Chagall Café. I hope I could come back here more often, so I could see him again. I said to him in the lowest voice I can, even if he's not here with me. _I love you._

-XXX-

Click the review button please! If you want to say something, go ahead! I know it's short, but I have been busy with schoolwork. I hope I met your expectations! I'm not a very good writer, I think...

~ccF


End file.
